Addiction
by BellaMadonna
Summary: Dr. Carlisle Cullen, age 37, is one of the sexiest and most eligible playboys in western Washington until he meets the woman that will soon become his Addiction – Esme Evans - Based on song: Addicted to Love; AH - originally a O/S for NaughtyHeels Contest


**This was my entry in the NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest. I didn't win but I had a great time reliving the past and all the great 80s music.  
~~ WARNING: MAJOR LEMON AHEAD. ~~**

**Title: Addiction**

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: "Addicted to Love" by Robert Palmer'  
Link to video is on my profile.**

**Characters: Carlisle/Esme**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; I just like to play with Carlisle.  
Robert Palmer owns "Addicted to Love", but you all have to know that those girls in that video are really vampires! I mean, just look at that white skin and those red lips. Vampires!**

**Summary: Dr. Carlisle Cullen, age 37, is one of the biggest playboys in western Washington until he meets the woman that will soon become his Addiction – Esme Evans. O/S for NaughtyHeels 80s Music Contest**

_**Addicted to Love – by Robert Palmer**_

_Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes_

_You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, _

_You know you're gonna have to face it, _

_You're addicted to love_

_You see the signs, but you can't read  
You're runnin' at a different speed  
You heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind_

_You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, _

_You know you're gonna have to face it, _

_You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

_Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your will is not your own  
You're heart sweats and teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine_

_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah_

_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, _

_You know you're gonna have to face it, _

_You're addicted to love_

_Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love_

**Addiction**

_**Friday afternoon**_

**Carlisle's POV**

I glanced at my watch for the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes and wondered why she wasn't here yet. I know we agreed to meet at six for our date, and it was currently only quarter to, but I was hoping that she'd be as eager as I was and get here early.

It's not like I had a huge patient load; Forks was such a small town! I had seen my last patient half an hour ago and finished my chart dictation ten minutes later and since that time, I had thought of nothing but her!

_Hell, I couldn't kid myself, I had thought of nothing but her for most of the fucking day! I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind since that first night!_

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking slightly and I could feel my heart beating erratically in my chest. My breath was coming in short gasps as my mind filled with images of her.

_What the hell was wrong with me? _

I already knew the answer to that question! I couldn't get enough of her! It was torture to leave her in the mornings, and had gotten steadily more difficult since our first night together. Each kiss begged for another, each touch left me wanting to crawl inside her skin. I couldn't get close enough to her!

_Me! Carlisle Cullen, the playboy of western Washington, was getting this worked up just thinking about a woman!_

To make matters worse, I hadn't seen her at all yesterday. She had made plans to spend the day with her sister and I couldn't fault her for wanting to spend time with her family. I had kind of monopolized her time while she had been here.

But I couldn't stand being away from her, even for one day. It was hard enough to be apart from eight in the mornings until six in the evenings. Even after that short a time, I was craving her.

I jumped as the buzzer went off on my desk phone.

"Dr. Cullen, Esme Evans is here to see you."

I had to take a breath and grit my teeth slightly to steady my voice enough to say, "Send her back."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Saturday, Port Angeles, Fourteen days earlier…**_

I caught a flash of Kelly green out of the corner of my eye as I replaced the gas nozzle and turned a little so I could watch the tiny sports car pull into the space across from me.

_Nice fucking car!_

I had a thing for vintage sports cars, and when it came to British ones, the 1974 Triumph TR6 fit the bill to a 'T'.

Yeah, and the only thing I loved better than sports cars was…

_Oh, hell yeah!_

The only thing I loved better than a hot sports car was a hot woman, and the one currently stepping out of the TR6 was the dictionary definition of hotness: long red hair, creamy skin, shapely legs that went on forever and were now exposed by cut-off denim shorts, and a body built like a brick house.

_Damn! I'd sure like to hit that!_

_Well, what the hell are you doing still standing here, you fucking idiot! Speak to the woman!_

Plastering a smile on my face, I walked across the low-lying concrete barrier between the pumps.

"Nice car," I spoke, letting my eyes roam her body. She couldn't see, of course, because I still had on my Ray Bans.

She glanced at me, halted in the motion of swiping her credit card in the reader.

A smile broke across her face as she pushed her own sunglasses to the top of her head and let her eyes lock on my face. "Thank you, it's my baby." Her voice was low and sultry.

I gave her a little smirk and tugged off my glasses, hooking them in my collar then replied, "And quite a baby it is. A '74 Triumph TR6, it's a classic."

She looked suitably impressed with my car knowledge then leaned over slightly to look at my ride. "Your car is pretty impressive too; you can't get any more classic that a '69 Vette!"

I gave her another smile as I let out lazily, "I like it." My eyes locked with her clear green ones as I walked slowly to the back of her car to stand beside her. I held my hand out toward the gas nozzle now held in her hand, "May I give you a hand?"

She handed over the nozzle as she stepped back, "Thanks. Fill it up."

As the tank filled, I glanced at her license plate, "Arizona?" I quirked an eyebrow in her direction and asked, "What brings you to Washington?"

She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and answered, "Visiting family."

The tangy, citrus fragrance of her hair drifted to my nose, temporarily blocking out the smell of gasoline. I suddenly had the urge to twine the strands around my fingers and pull her to me.

_Damn Cullen, at least wait until you get her name!_

I held out my hand to her again, "My name's Cullen, Carlisle Cullen."

She glanced from my face to my hand and back up to my face as she placed her soft, creamy hand into mine, "Esme Evans."

I smiled down at her, taking in the fact that the top of her head came just to my chin. I was six-two, so she was probably around five-six, the perfect height for a woman in my book.

"So, do you have family in Port Angeles?" I asked her, still holding her hand in mine.

Her eyes met mine again as she stated, "No, actually, in a little town about an hour from here. You've probably never heard of it."

I squeezed her hand lightly and said, "Try me."

Her tongue appeared between her full pink lips, licking them slowly before she stated slowly, "Forks."

My smiled broadened as our eyes remained locked, "Ah yes, Forks."

I turned on the charm and within five minutes I had not only Ms. Evans phone number, but also a date for that night.

_Damn Cullen, you've still got it!_

I watched the green sports car pull onto the highway before I pushed my sunglasses back on my nose and climbed into the Vette. I started the car, loving the roar as the engine sprang to life, put it into gear and headed home.

I pushed the button on my blackberry to activate voice calling and called home. The boys probably had dates tonight but I needed to check in with them. I had left early, before they were up, wanting to take advantage of the rare rainless day to take the Vette out for a spin. It was important to put it through it's paces every few months to keep it running in top condition, but I hated getting it out in the rain. It was already one-thirty, so the boys should be up by now.

On the fourth ring, a voice answered, "Hello, Carlisle." He had identified me by the caller ID.

"Edward, good to see you're up," I spoke, a wry smile touching my lips.

"Damn, Carlisle, I don't sleep that late!" I could hear the irritation in his voice. I was constantly on the boys for sleeping their lives away.

I chuckled at his tone before continuing, "What do you boys have planned tonight?"

"Well, I'm sure Em and Jazz have dates, and I'm taking Bella to the movies in Port Angeles, why?"

"Just checking; I have plans myself and I wasn't sure if you guys would still be home when I get there."

I heard a snort on the other end and then, "Shit, Carlisle, who is she this time? Anybody I know? You're the only man I know that can pick up a different woman every weekend, or are you finally taking one out more than once?"

I had to laugh outright. My nephew knew me pretty well. "I met her in Port Angeles about fifteen minutes ago, and no, you don't know her."

"Fuck it, Carlisle, how does an old man like you do it?" I knew he was kidding. My age and womanizing ways was a standard joke around our house.

I barked out in mock anger, "I'm not so damn old that I can't whip your scrawny ass any day of the week."

"You're on old man!" We laughed together, then he said, "Well maybe you'll date this one long enough to introduce us to her."

I snickered again, "Maybe. I'll be home in about an hour."

"We'll still be here."

"Good, see you then." I ended the call and thought for a moment of my nephews.

The boys had been with me for nine years now, since my brother and sister-in-law were killed in an automobile accident. Fucking drunk driver! At the time, the thought of raising three boys aged ten, nine and eight, scared me to death. I was twenty-eight, barely out of residency and starting my medical practice, with absolutely no experience with kids other than the occasional visit with my nephews. But I had loved my brother, and I loved his boys, so there was really no question but that I would take them.

So, here we were, nine years later. Emmett was now nineteen and home for the summer after his first year at Washington State. Jasper was eighteen and would enter USC in the fall. Edward, the youngest, was seventeen and would be a senior this year at Forks High School. I was really proud of my boys, and I knew that my brother would have been too. They had grown into fine young men, and thankfully, had inherited their father's steady disposition and had good heads on their shoulders. All three were dating really nice girls, and had never given me a moment of trouble.

I, on the other hand, went through women like water through a sieve. I rarely dated the same woman more than a few times. I had never found one that held my interest for longer than a week or two, tops. Usually I met them, bedded them, and promptly lost interest. It was like I was searching for something, but had never found it.

And tonight I would be taking out the lovely Esme Evans. I thought again of that gorgeous face, long auburn hair, and that body!

_Damn! That fuck-me body!_

My own body reacted to the thought, making me long for the evening to come. My heart rate increased as I let her image float through my mind. She was certainly different than the women I usually dated. She had a different look about her, one I could only describe as _wholesome!_ Not my usual type at all. She was young, probably in her mid twenties; much younger than the women I had dated lately.

I was drawn to her from the moment I saw her, and now just thinking about her made my heart race and my dick hard!

I was looking forward to tonight more than any date I'd had in a long time, if ever. My foot pressed harder on the accelerator and the car responded with a burst of speed, perfectly matching my racing thoughts. I drove the familiar road pretty much on autopilot as I let visions of Esme Evans run wild in my imagination.

She was staying at the one and only motel in Forks, The Twilight Inn, and I told her I would pick her up at seven. Why the hell hadn't I told her six? What a waste of a perfectly good hour. Maybe I should call her and…

_No! What are you thinking Cullen! She's here to visit family. She probably wants to _actually visit her fucking family_ for a few hours._

No, I'd have to wait until seven.

I was home by two-thirty and spent some time with the boys before they headed out for the evening. Then I showered and dressed for my own evening out.

I thought about where to go for dinner, then decided to forgo the usual suit and tie, just dress semi-casual and take her to a little place in Port Angeles that offered dinner and dancing. The food was good and the atmosphere romantic. I knew women really liked the romance of a candlelight dinner, and it never hurt to put a little romance into the mix, especially if you wanted the night to last longer than dinner. I quickly called and made a reservation.

I knew I was early when I pulled up at the Twilight Inn at half past six, but I took a chance that she might be ready early. Her green Triumph was parked at the end of the row of units, and as hers was one of only four cars in the parking lot, I figured she was probably staying in the end unit. I was riding in my Mercedes tonight, having parked the Vette back in the garage, knowing there was always a chance of rain. I pulled into the space beside her car and reached for my phone. I pressed the number I had stored there for Esme when we exchanged numbers. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello," her voice was like warm honey, just like I remembered, and my body reacted involuntarily to the sound.

"Hi, it's Carlisle."

"I know. It came up on my caller ID." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my own lips. "I took a chance that you might be ready early,"

"As a matter of fact, I'm ready now," she said with a tiny laugh. I was already getting out of my car and walking to her door.

"What time will you be here?" she asked at the same time I knocked on her door.

I heard the knock through her phone and then heard her mumble, "Who could that be?"

The door opened slightly, held partly closed by the safety chain, and her eyes peeked around the edge. Those same eyes widened in surprise and then delight as she saw me standing there.

"Hi, is now too soon?" I replied to her original question, giving her my most charming smile.

"No, now's fine," she was slightly flustered as she continued, "just a minute."

She closed the door and I heard her releasing the safety chain. As the door swung inward, I got my first full look at her.

She was wearing a short-sleeved, silky green dress that swirled to just above her knees. Her creamy legs were bare and on her feet were flesh-toned, high-heeled sandals. Her long, auburn hair was curling around her shoulders and down her back, forming the perfect frame for her beautiful face. Her crystal green eyes sparkled as her luscious lips curved into a smile.

_She was gorgeous!_

"Just let me grab my purse, okay?" she said as she turned and walked to the bed to grab her handbag.

I escorted her to the car and held her door as she seated herself in the passenger seat. I closed the door and moved to the driver's side, still seeing with my mind's eye those perfect legs as they folded themselves into my car.

We talked all the way to Port Angeles, getting to know each other. It was strange; I never really wanted to know more than the basics about a woman before, but Esme was different. I wanted to know everything about her.

She told me she was an interior designer with a firm in Phoenix. She was twenty-eight, and was hoping to start her own design company within the next year. She had never been married nor really dated anyone seriously since college. She chalked it up to not having the time.

I told her I was a doctor at Forks General, and I told her about the boys. I don't think I had ever talked to a woman about the boys unless they already knew about them.

Then she told me she was visiting her sister and her family in Forks. "You probably know them, at least my brother-in-law, Charlie. He's the Chief of Police."

"Charlie Swan?" I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice. She nodded.

"You're Renee's sister?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you know them?" she responded, curiosity etching her face.

I smiled and answered, "Well, everyone in Forks knows Charlie. But I know Renee too. In fact, my nephew is dating Bella."

It was her time to look surprised. "Your nephew is Edward?"

"Yes, did you meet him?"

"Only briefly; he was arriving to pick up Bella as I was leaving to get ready for tonight." She shifted her eyes at me and gave me a mischievous smile before she continued. "He's a very good looking young man, and now that I know he's your nephew, I can see why."

I slanted her another smile and replied, "Thank you, and might I add that Bella is a lovely young woman who will one day be almost as beautiful as her aunt."

I turned my head briefly to see her smile and catch the blush that stained her cheeks with a lovely rosy hue. I had to fight the urge to stop the car and take her face between my hands and kiss her senseless!

_Holy shit! I had never had such a strong reaction to a woman in my life!_

I had to pull my thoughts back to concentrate on what she was saying. "It's probably too bad I didn't mention your name to Renee or Bella. They might have warned me what a charmer you are."

I chuckled a little and replied, "I'm just an honest man, sweetheart."

I saw another blush sweep up her face and felt my dick straining against my pants in reaction.

_Damn! I would have to get myself under control or we'd never make it through dinner without me attacking her._

And I suddenly realized that I didn't want that with her. I didn't want to just take her in a mindless fuck. No, I don't think a one-night stand would cut it with Esme Evans. I wasn't sure if a fifty-night stand would be enough!

I pulled myself together sufficiently to carry on an intelligent conversation with her until we reached the restaurant. We were seated almost immediately at my favorite table as I had reservations and the maitre'd knew me well.

Our meal was perfect and our conversation never lagged. I found that she was intelligent, witty, and slightly opinionated, but I liked it because it meant she wasn't afraid to stick to her guns if she felt strongly about an issue. She was passionate about her job, telling me it had been her dream since she was a teenager. I just sat and listened, loving the sound of her voice and watching her expressions change as she spoke. With any other woman, I would have been bored to tears listening to them talk about themselves, but not with Esme. I encouraged her to tell me everything about herself. I wanted to know it all.

She asked intelligent questions about my job and listened attentively as I answered them. I told her more about myself than I had ever told any other woman. But she was just so damn easy to talk to.

We finished our dinner and I asked her to dance. I had looked forward to holding her in my arms since she had opened that motel room door.

As I spun her around the dance floor, the feel of her body brushing against mine nearly drove me insane. She fit perfectly in my arms, just as I knew she would. Her body was soft and she smelled so damn good. I could smell that tangy, citrus smell of her hair, coupled with the sweet, flowery scent of her perfume, and it went straight to my dick! By the time we had finished our third dance, I was nearly bursting out of my fucking pants! I knew she had to feel the effect she had on me as I was holding her so close to me. Her heels made her face level with my neck and she was now brushing her nose lightly along my jaw line as if she liked my scent too.

I felt her lips lightly graze along my jaw and I bit back a groan as she pressed her body closer to me. I knew she had to feel my arousal pressing against her hip; there was no way I could hide it.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered into her hair.

She gave a slight nod and an "Um," in response.

While I grabbed my receipt from the table, she grabbed her purse. I escorted her out the door, my hand pressing possessively into the small of her back. I unlocked the doors of my car as I guided her to the passenger side. When she turned, waiting for me to open the door, something inside of me snapped, something primal and hungry.

I reached out and pulled her into my arms; she came willingly. I looked into her eyes for a moment before my lips covered hers.

_Oh, my sweet girl!_

My mind drifted out into never-never land as I lost myself in the taste and smell of her.

I felt her arms drift up to encircle my neck as her lips parted for me. My tongue moved across her lower lip before plunging into the sweet, sweet depths of her mouth. I felt her tongue caressing mine while never challenging for dominance. Exactly the way I liked it.

_God, she was so perfect! _

I bent my legs slightly and pressed my body into hers, crushing her lower body against the side of the car while my hands pressed into her back, molding her breasts to my chest. My body fit into hers like we were made for each other. She moved her hips in answer to my subtle thrust and I nearly lost it right there in the parking lot!

I groaned and pulled my mouth reluctantly from hers, resting my forehead against her as I tried to calm my body down.

"Oh, god, I want you." I spoke in a hoarse whisper, as my head dipped once again, this time to ravage the side of her neck.

I heard her moan lightly as her hands threaded themselves through the dark hair at the back of my head, holding me to her.

"Will you come home with me?" I never stopped to think what I was asking her. I had _never_ brought a woman to my house before, but I couldn't stand the thought of being with her for the first time in a fucking motel room. I wanted her in my bed!

"What about the boys?" she asked, her voice coming in breathless gasps.

I pulled back, again resting my forehead against hers and closed my eyes as I took in her words.

The boys! She thought about my boys, as if she couldn't get any more perfect. I opened my eyes, gazing into hers as I whispered, "I have a separate entrance to my part of the house. The boys will never know you're there unless we want them to know."

I felt her relax slightly as she gazed back at me. "Okay."

Okay… Okay! Those two little whispered syllables were the most beautiful I had ever heard, because they meant she had just agreed to come home with me.

I kissed her again, loving the taste of her and the feel of her tongue against my own. I pulled back once again, releasing her from my arms to open her door and hold her hand as she climbed into the car.

I nearly ran to the driver's side, taking my seat and turning to kiss her one more time before starting the car and heading into traffic.

I kept the fingers of her left hand entwined with my right for most of the drive back to Forks. It was almost eleven o'clock when we reached the house and I pulled the car into the garage. I knew the boys would be out for at least another hour and I told her that, knowing it would ease her mind to know they wouldn't be coming back home for a while. Only Edward still had a curfew, but I was hoping he would break it tonight and stay out for at least another couple of hours. Not that the boys would disturb us; I just felt Esme would be more comfortable if they weren't in the house.

I opened her door and helped her out of the car, then pulled her into my arms again, kissing her tenderly. Then I did something I had never done before, I whispered into her hair, "If you've changed your mind, I promise I'll understand."

Her hand moved to touch my cheek in a soft caress and she answered, "No, I haven't changed my mind." Then she tilted her head and brushed her lips across mine. I returned the caress, breaking off before the kiss deepened, because I knew if I started kissing her now, I wouldn't be able to stop and I didn't want to just screw her on the hood of my Mercedes! Not that that wouldn't have been hotter than hell, but I had a perfectly good bed upstairs!

I turned and led her into the house before my lust overcame my better judgment.

As we passed through the kitchen, I thought about grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine rack, but then I kissed her again, lost my train of thought and said to hell with it.

I saw her eyes move around appreciatively as I led her though my house. I paused in each room to kiss her. First the dining room, but I had to move out of there quickly as the dining table looked more and more inviting. I kissed her again as we moved through the living room, and again I had to cut myself short as the sofa was calling my name.

We made our way slowly up the stairs, stopping every few steps to exchange kisses, and finally reached the landing. My control slipped even more as I watched her bend over slightly to remove her sandals. My eyes traveled the length of her slender legs and I kept imagining them wrapped around me as I…

_Oh, hell, the fucking wall was looking better and better!_

Wanting to feel her closer, I wrapped my arms around her and lifted; her legs automatically came up and encircled my waist as she pressed herself against the bulge in my pants. She wrapped her arms around my neck as our lips crushed together and I tongue-fucked her mouth as I forced my feet to move us down the hall.

How I managed to get us to my bedroom door without throwing her against the wall and fucking her senseless, was beyond me, but I thanked the merciful heavens that the door wasn't completely closed. I nudged it open with her backside and walked through, slowly removing the support of my arms and letting her feet slide to the floor. I released her mouth as my hand groped for the dimmer switch. I touched it and the room was flooded with a soft, dim glow of indirect lighting.

I turned back and to face her and my breath caught in my throat as I took her in. Her face was flushed from our kisses and her eyes were dark and heavy lidded. Her mouth had a bruised look and her lips were slightly parted. I watched, mesmerized, as her tongue came out to moisten them.

_Heavenly fuck, how could a woman be that beautiful?_

I kept my eyes on her face as I slowly pushed the door closed and turned the lock. The clicking sound seemed to trigger something inside me and one look in her eyes told me it was the same for her. My control was gone, but somehow it didn't matter. I could see the need shining from her eyes as strong as my own.

My mouth was once again ravaging hers, my teeth nipping relentlessly at her swollen lips, over and over, before I allowed myself to kiss her fully. Our tongues finally met, caressing each other in a dance of desire that sent shock waves through my body.

My body moved convulsively as I lifted her again before slamming her against the wall causing my erection to grind into the heat of her core. I heard her sandals hit the floor before she drove her hands into my hair, pulling my mouth even more firmly against hers. My hands moved up her creamy thighs as they clamped on either side of my waist, wandering under the bunched up hem of her silky dress, seeking and finding her soft, round derriere and holding her steady as I ground my body into hers. I felt the heat of her arousal through the thin lace of her panties as it scorched against me and I knew she was as turned on as I was!

My mouth left hers and my teeth grazed her neck as I spread wet kisses in a trail to her chest where my descent was blocked by the neckline of her dress. My fingers continued to stroke between her cheeks, moving to touch between her legs, and she moaned as I grazed her hot wetness through the thin fabric barrier.

I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to be inside her!

Stepping away from the wall, I moved my hands to grab the hem of her dress and tugged it up. Our lips broke apart and she slipped her legs to the floor once more as I pulled the dress smoothly over her head, leaving her standing there in only her black lacy bra and panties.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe; she was perfection.

Her auburn hair was in wild disarray around her face and slender neck. Her breasts were soft and full, spilling over the low cut bra just begging for my touch. Her waist was narrow, flaring out gently to perfect hips, just right for me to hold onto as I buried myself in her body.

As I continued to just worship her with my eyes, her hands moved to the buttons of my shirt and she began slipping them one by one through the buttonholes. I was paralyzed as I felt her fingers graze my skin, then felt her hands press against my stomach and move slowly up my body weaving through my chest hair as she opened my shirt. My heart began hammering in my chest and my breathing came in erratic gasps as my body responded to her touch.

She pushed the shirt over my shoulders and tugged it down as I slipped my arms out. I watched as she caught her lower lip between her teeth when she looked at my bare chest. I saw the open admiration in her eyes as they traveled from my neck to my waist, and I was suddenly very thankful that I made use of the home gym in the basement.

I saw something spark in her eyes and her body gave a little shudder as she leaned forward. With her eyes locked on mine, she bent her head and laved at my right nipple with her tongue. A responding shudder went through me as she turned her attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

My hands cupped her face and I pulled her lips up to mine as I kissed her once more. My hands slipped behind her back to unhook her bra at the same time her hands made short work of my belt.

I nearly came in my pants when her bra dropped down and I got my first look at her naked breasts.

_Holy fucking hell, her body was perfection!_

There was no other way to describe the luscious orbs of her breasts, topped by those dusky pink nipples, already standing in taut peaks, just begging for my mouth.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I covered her hands as she tugged down my zipper, taking over and ridding myself of the rest of my clothes in hurried, jerky movements. I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the bed, lowering her down, bracing my weight on my knee as I pressed her body into the bed. My left hand moved to grasp a handful of her hair holding her mouth to mine while my right hand was free to roam her luscious body.

My fingertips brushed against a hard nipple pinching and rolling it gently before cupping her breast in my hand. I heard the breath catch in her throat at the sensations generated by my touch.

I released her lips to run my mouth along her jaw line, nipping slightly at the skin then caressing it lightly with my tongue. I kissed my way down her neck, across her collarbone and down to her beautiful breasts.

I couldn't suppress a groan as I pulled her nipple into my mouth, sucking on it softly while my fingers massaged its twin. My mouth moved to the other breast as my hand wandered down her body, following the top band of her panties dipping down to once again touch her at the juncture of her thighs.

Her panties were soaked by this time and I knew she was more than ready. I rose up, grasped the top of that scrap of lace and drew it down her legs before tossing it to the floor. I kissed her again, and with my last sane thought I reached for the bedside table. I came to my senses suddenly and remembered I had no protection there, having never brought a woman here before. My wallet was in the pocket of my pants now lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. I hated the thought of leaving her, but I knew I couldn't make love to her without protecting her.

"I'll be back in a moment," I whispered softly and moved to get up.

Her arms closed around my neck, gently holding me in place. "Don't go."

"Sweetheart, I need to get some protection," I whispered gently.

She shook her head slowly, "You don't need it; I'm on the pill."

I paused for a moment, looking into her eyes and I knew without a doubt she was telling me the truth. With any other woman, I would never have even thought of taking a chance, but I somehow knew Esme would never lie to me.

"But, sweetheart, aren't you afraid of being with me without protecting yourself?" I knew I was clean, but she had no way of knowing that.

"You're okay, aren't you?" she looked at me with trust shining in her eyes. "You've always practiced safe sex, haven't you?"

That innocent, trusting look in her eyes was my undoing.

"Of course I have."

She continued, "Well, I haven't had sex in over five years, and it was protected sex at that time, so I know I'm safe." She smiled softly at me as I digested her words.

"You haven't had sex in that long?" I was having trouble taking that in. A woman as beautiful and sexy as she was hadn't had sex in over five years? "Why are you on the pill?" The words just slipped before I realized what I was saying.

She just smiled and shook her head slightly, "I take them to regulate my cycle, _Dr. Cullen!"_

Of course! I experienced a head-slap moment as I realized I couldn't think straight around her. I smiled sheepishly at her and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," she kissed my chin lightly and I saw her eyes darken as she took a shaky breath. "I want you, Carlisle, and I want nothing between us when you're inside me." Her voice had dropped to that low, husky sound and suddenly the thought of not just having sex but making love to Esme without any barrier between us made shivers of anticipation run down my spine.

I felt her finger tip slowly run down my cheek and brush lightly across my bottom lip, her eyes watching its progression before rising lazily to meet mine. Her tongue emerged to lick her lips then she whispered,

"Make love to me, Carlisle?"

There it was again. Those words, making love, and the way she said my name were almost a physical caress, then she twined her arms around my neck again and I lost myself in her.

We kissed and caressed each other and I nearly came out of my skin when her fingers grazed the tip of my dick before closing lightly around it. She stroked up and down and I knew I couldn't take much of that without exploding, and I wanted to be buried deep inside her before that happened.

My hand moved over her body, traveling between her slender thighs to caress the damp folds between. A sigh escaped her lips as my finger slipped against her slick skin caressing the hardened nub of her clit.

"You are so beautiful, Esme. I've never seen anything so perfect as you." My lips found her neck as I spoke the words against her skin. A shiver ran down her body and I slipped a finger into her, preparing her body for me.

"Ungh, Carlisle," the words slipped off her tongue as her hips rose slightly to meet my hand. "Love me, please, show me."

I felt a tightness squeeze in my chest at the sound of her words. I kissed her cheek softly as I rose above her, moving my legs between hers and leaning down, bracing my weight on my forearms kissing her lips again. I positioned myself at her entrance then looked into her eyes. I wanted to watch her expressive eyes as I possessed her for the first time.

She raised her knees and tilted her hips slightly to give me better access and with an undulation of my hips, I slipped inside her.

The feel of her body was almost indescribable. She was so tight it was almost as if her body was strangling my dick. I knew I would have to let her body adjust to my size so I entered her slowly, moving inch by slow inch until I filled her completely.

The heat and moisture surrounding me felt so good I had to stop and will myself not to come right at that instant. It had been years since I had felt a woman without a condom between us, and _never_ had anything felt this good. The look on Esme's face just added to my pleasure.

At the first moment of penetration, her eyes seemed to lose focus as her lids slowly closed over them and her head fell back with a moan of ecstasy. I stayed motionless for a few seconds giving her body time to adjust to me and giving myself time to rein in my intense reaction.

Slowly her eyes opened and met mine again and she lifted her hips slightly to entice me to move. I needed no further encouragement, as I lifted my hips, pulling almost all the way out, before plunging back into her.

My lips moved to her neck as I set our rhythmic dance. Her body moved with mine in perfect synchronization, meeting every thrust of my body with one of her own, as our desire built to spiraling heights. I was determined to make this good for her, but in doing so I discovered levels of pleasure that were uncharted territory for me too.

With every touch of her hands on my body, every kiss she placed on my face, every thrust of my body into hers, and every answering movement, I lost myself a little more, until I didn't know where she ended and I began. All I knew was I never wanted this feeling to end, this sense of oneness with another person. Was this feeling what poets wrote about, what singers sang about, what kings abdicated thrones for? Was this love? This feeling of putting someone else before self, making you look to someone else's pleasure before your own.

All these things were swirling through my mind as I _made love_ to Esme. And I did make love to her. That's the only explanation for the pleasure that surged through me as I worshiped her with my body.

Her breath was coming in sharp gasps as I felt her body start to tighten around me. I continued to drive into her as I felt the spasms begin.

I heard her strangled cry, "Carlisle," as her body arched beneath me and her climax swept through her. The sound of my name on her lips, combined with the undulating ripples moving through her, triggered my own release. Her name was a litany on my lips as the most intense pleasure I had ever experienced ripped through me. My body was suspended taut as a bow as I felt my seed emptying into her body in wave after blissful wave.

It was several moments before I came down enough to collapse on top of her, wrapping my arms around her to keep my weight from crushing her beneath me. My lips found hers and I kissed her with all the pent up emotions that were still coursing through me, unsure of what to say to her and suddenly afraid to admit what I was feeling.

I pulled back to look at her, brushing her sweat-soaked hair from her face with one finger. Her beautiful green eyes were glazed with tears and she spoke in a broken whisper, "Carlisle… I… I…" I saw the uncertainty in her own eyes as she continued. "I've never felt…" her voice broke again. "Oh, Carlisle."

With those words, she began placing tiny kisses all over my face, my neck, and my shoulders, anywhere she could reach until finally I managed to catch her lips with my own.

Eventually I pulled the comforter over us and we slept, awaking a few hours later to love each other again, before drifting back to sleep, our limbs tangled in a lovers knot.

I woke around eight the next morning, fully willing to spend the entire day in bed with Esme, but she had made plans with Renee. After making love for a third time, I took her back to her motel and left her only after she promised to see me again that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thus began our time together for the last two weeks. During that time, we spent nearly every moment possible together. Most nights she had slept in my bed and the sex just kept getting better and better; every time we made love, just made me want her more. I couldn't get enough of her. She was everything I had ever wanted in a woman and more. She was the yin to my yang, salt to my pepper, Bonnie to my Clyde. In other words, we fit together.

I introduced her to the boys when we had a cookout last Saturday. We invited Renee and Charlie, along with Bella. Em and Jasper's girlfriends, Rosalie and Alice, had also been there, and for the first time ever, my life felt totally complete. Esme was the missing piece that made my life whole. I knew she was the best thing that had ever happened to me, but I still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell her.

And now, it was Friday night, and she was leaving for Phoenix on Sunday morning.

I couldn't let her go! Someway, somehow, I had to convince her to stay. Just the thought of her leaving had me to the point where I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I couldn't concentrate. I was a hopeless mess without her. Even the boys noticed the change in me.

I finally came to a decision last night as I lay in my lonely bed, knowing I would never be able to stand to sleep there again alone. She was like an addiction; I couldn't live without her.

A quick trip to Port Angeles on my extended lunch break had proved successful. All that was left was to make my confession to Esme. I had everything planned; I had even made reservations at the same restaurant we had gone to for our first date.

Was it only two weeks ago? I could have sworn that I had known her all my life.

And now she was coming down the hall toward my office. I heard her footsteps outside the door and the soft knock that signaled her presence before the door swung inward.

My breath caught at the sight of her and my body stirred at the thought of holding her again. She was wearing a black dress with thin straps that showed off her delicate shoulders. My mouth watered for a taste, but I tempered the thought as she walked towards me. My arms closed around her and I finally felt complete again. I never wanted to let her go! I wanted her with me forever.

Several minutes and several kisses later, I buried my face in her neck and said, "What say we just blow off dinner and make love on my desk, huh?"

She giggled a little and then gave me a mischievous smile as she reached up to loosen my tie and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. "Okay, if that's what you want."

With a groan I stilled her hands and crushed her lips with my own, before I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. "Sweetheart, any other night, and I'd have you across that desk in a heartbeat, but tonight, I have something special planned."

She leaned back in my arms to say, "Oh, really, something special? Are you going to tell me or is it a surprise?"

I gave her a smirk and said, "I think I'll keep it a surprise. After all, I've been planning it all day."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "All day? Well then I just have to know!"

I was adamant, "No, a surprise is a surprise," I said with a chuckle. Then I sobered a little and said softly, "And I hope you'll like it."

She combed her fingers through my hair and replied, "If you planned it, I know I'll love it."

We kissed again before walking out of the building hand-in-hand to my car. I held the door for her, helping her to get seated before getting behind the wheel myself, to make the drive to Port Angeles.

Dinner was wonderful and again we moved to the dance floor after our meal. I loved dancing with her. She fit me so perfectly and we moved together effortlessly. After a particularly romantic slow dance, I knew it was time. I led her back to our table.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked as I took her hand in mine over the table.

"You know I am. I always enjoy myself when I'm with you," she said softly, smiling into my eyes.

I was suddenly very nervous.

_Damn, Cullen, don't mess this up!_

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and spoke, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've never enjoyed life as much as I have since I met you." I pulled her hand to my lips and lightly kissed the backs of her fingers.

Her eyes moved between our hands and my eyes and she got a wistful look in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much when I go back…" her voice broke a little on the words and I watched as she bit her bottom lip lightly.

"Then don't go," I said, reaching for her other hand.

"But I have to. My job is there, my apartment, my friends. I have to go back." Even as she said the words, I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"No you don't." I pulled both hands together and held them in my left hand while I moved my right to caress her cheek. "Stay with me."

"With you?" she whispered and I could see a spark in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Yes, with me. If I have my way, you'll never be away from me again." I paused watching her reaction to my words; saw the wonder in her face as she listened. I knew that now was the right time. So I took another deep breath, locked my eyes with hers and plunged on.

"I'm in love with you, Esme." I saw her quick intake of breath and a new light enter her eyes. "I've been in love with you since our first night together."

I watched as tears filled her lovely eyes and she blinked rapidly to try to stem their flow, but it was useless and soon tears were streaming down her face.

All she said was, "Oh, Carlisle," and the tears continued to fall.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry. I promise you, it's not that bad." I knew, or at least hoped, these were tears of joy, but I still didn't like to see her cry.

"No," she whispered again, "not bad at all."

I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, then dabbed at her tears with my handkerchief. "I know I've sprung this on you out of the blue, but I just don't want you to leave me." I kissed her again.

She was still sobbing softly as she said gently, "I don't want to leave you either. It's been killing me all day, thinking our time together was nearly gone." She sniffed a little before she could continue. "I love you too. I think I fell in love with you when you offered to pump my gas that day in Port Angeles. It was love at first sight."

She smiled then, that beautiful, watery smile that told me every thing was going to be all right. I felt like my heart was bursting in my chest and I knew I was beaming.

"Well then," I began, "there's just one more thing left to do."

With that, I pulled my hands from hers and sat back in my chair. My eyes watched her face as I put my right hand into my pocket and pulled out a little black box.

I felt tears welling in my own eyes as I stood up before her, then dropped down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a ring. I reached for her left hand, holding it firmly in mine, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Esme Evans, I love you more than life, more than I thought it was possible to love another person. You're everything I've ever dreamed of and I want you in my life forever. Sweetheart, my dearest, darling Esme, will you marry me?"

I held my breath, knowing that she loved me, but still unsure if she would actually marry me.

I saw the tears falling again as she put her free hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs, and then…

"Yes!" she removed her hand, moving it to cup my jaw, and the brightest smile I had ever seen in my life graced her lips. "Yes, yes, YES! I'll marry you!"

I slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed it, before rising to my feet to cup her face with my hands.

"Oh, Carlisle! I love you so much," she whispered moments before I began kissing her passionately, completely forgetting where we were.

I was brought back to earth by the applause that broke out around us. I slowly pulled my lips away from hers, moved my lips to her ear and whispered, "Let's go home, sweetheart!"

She nodded as she placed her hand back in mine.

Forever! She would be mine forever.

**A/N: How many of my loyal readers tried to guess which of these stories was mine? I thought it was so obvious, but what do I know. I mean, most of you who've been on my profile or Twilighted thread know that I have been crushing on Peter Facinelli for the past couple of months. And this was the perfect opportunity to write a story about him, er...Carlisle. And I love romance! What's more romantic than a proposal on one knee after dancing at a romantic restaurant? **

**Also, if you'll notice, I did another one shot pairing him with Renee. Something I don't believe has EVER been done in FF history! If you know of another Carlisle/Renee story, I'd really like to know about it.**

**Would you guys be interested in hearing this story from Esme's POV? If I get enough interest, I may write a companion one-shot of Esme's POV. I think that might be a sweet story! **

**If you have time, please go to my profile for links to a couple of Award sites. My stories, Bella the Lioness and A Twilight Star Trek are nominated. I would really appreciate your support and votes.**

**Also, please check out the collaboration story I'm doing with Melolabel called "The Marksman". It's a western, and you won't find a sexier gunfighter this side of Cowboy Heaven than our darling Westward! And Crazy Izzy ain't bad either.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Even if you reviewed this story on the Contest site, you can review again. Reviews make Carlisle want to play doctor! Next patient please.......**


End file.
